


Bigger Love

by SophieMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMalfoy/pseuds/SophieMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Ano de 2003. O que pode ser melhor do que sentir que a sua alma gémea o ama como nunca mais ninguém amou, e até mais que a si próprio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Love

**Bigger Love**

Era de manhã cedo e, em pouco menos de uma hora, Draco e Ron tinham de estar prontos para seguir para o Ministério da Magia, mais especificamente o Quartel General de Aurores. Tinham passado cinco anos depois de Hogwarts, três dos quais foram exigidos a serem passados a estudar para se tornarem aurores.

Duas canecas de café foram quase inteiramente enchidas. Duas mãos frias pousaram delicadamente no tronco quente de Ron, acabado de sair da cama. Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha. Por trás, Draco aproximou-se do namorado e deu um beijo pouco demorado no seu pescoço. O ruivo sorriu de orelha a orelha e virou-se para trás. Os seus olhos azuis brilharam e assim que reparou no efeito que provocara, o coração de Draco bateu mais forte.

Os dois se tinham juntado pouco menos de faltarem 6 meses para o fim do treinamento. Não demoraram muito a arranjar casa, modesta, bastante dado que era um pouco menos do que Draco sempre teve, e perfeita, dado o que Ron nunca pode ter. Ambos gostavam. O casamento planeava-se para breve.

Ron tinha namorado com Hermione por pouco tempo. Assim que a guerra acabou, Hermione voltou a Hogwarts para finalmente fazer o seu sétimo ano, coisa que nenhum deles voltou para fazer. Por essa e por alguma outra razão que Hermione não se dignou a explicar melhor do que Ron podia entender, ela deixou-o.

Ficou destroçado durante muito tempo. Não merecia tudo o que lhe acontecera, não merecia isso também. Ver a sua irmã com Harry, deixava-o feliz por eles, mas cada vez mais agoniado por si. Porque não podia ter algo assim? Resolveu esquecer, e mudar. O fato de Hermione ter partido agora não parecia tão mau de todo. Estava livre para poder encontrar alguém e ser feliz e, embora tivesse demorado, tinha resultado melhor que nunca.

Durante os treinos, não aguentava senão olhar para Draco. Não sabia porque, não o podia de alguma maneira explicar. Mesmo que tentasse focar a sua atenção em algo mais, os seus olhos sempre voltavam para Draco. Era como se uma força, uma que ele não conseguia ver, o obrigasse. Sentia-se idiota por isso.

Naquele fim de tarde, após mais um treino porém, quando uma vez mais os seus olhos foram forçosamente atraídos para Draco, tudo simplesmente se explicou, assim, em dois segundos. Pelo cantinho do olho, o loiro olhou o ruivo, e sorriu. Um sorriso lindo, um sorriso que Ron jamais tinha visto em Draco. Sincero.

No elevador do ministério, Ron respirou fundo e sentiu-se no pico da sua coragem. Não podia esperar mais, muito menos acobardar-se e perder aquela oportunidade. Chegou mais perto, e sentiu-se muito melhor vendo que Draco não se tinha mexido um centímetro sequer para o afastar. Finalmente compreendia o que diziam sobre borboletas no estômago. Assim que os seus lábios se juntaram o seu coração simplesmente explodiu de felicidade e Ron sorriu em meio do beijo.

Draco estava em choque. Não sabia o que sentir com tudo aquilo. Via cada olhar que Ron lhe lançava e era suposto não sentir nada, mas ele gostava. Ele gostava muito e ainda mais. Tinha que olhar de volta porque apenas não conseguia não retribuir. Os lábios quentes do ruivo nos seus era a melhor coisa que ele tinha sentido até ali. Até aí parecia que a sua vida era um puzzle ainda não acabado com as peças espalhadas e, com esse pequeno momento, elas pareceram se juntar.

Não sabia porque aquilo parecia muito mais certo do que errado, mas de uma maneira estranha, fazia sentido. Draco perguntou-se, tinha sido seduzido ou aquilo era tudo o que ele sempre quis? O beijo cessou e, olhando a face de Ron bem perto da sua, a corar imensamente, viu também os olhos azuis dele brilharem. Nesse momento, decidiu que simplesmente era tudo o que ele sempre quis.

Mesmo assim, no início, Draco sendo quem era, ainda não se sentia completamente confortável. Apesar de todos os relacionamentos, até os de ódio, parecerem terem mudado depois da guerra, ele não podia deixar de sentir, por breves momentos, que estava apenas sendo idiota. Que aquilo se calhar era uma fase. Mas, perguntando-se a si mesmo, não conseguia negar que o amava. Se Ron não se parecia importar, porque iria ele? O ruivo era agora uma parte de si e, se o perdesse, nunca mais iria ser o mesmo. Só tinham que tentar ser felizes juntos e isso significava lutar contra o preconceito, contra todos, era isso que iam fazer.

Assim que Ron se virou para trás, e que o outro o olhou de alto a baixo, Draco perdeu a respiração por uma fração de segundo e quase perdeu a toalha que tinha à volta do tronco, que segurava com a mão, já que tinha acabado de sair do duche. Ron estava completamente nu e sabia bem demais que reação causava no namorado. Encostando-se no balcão, Ron pegou a sua caneca e deu um gole de café morno, olhando o outro homem com uma intensidade descomunal, provocando-o.

\- Seu café. – Ron disse, simplesmente, apontando para o outro lado da bancada. A sua voz ainda estava meia ensonada e rouca, coisa que Draco simplesmente adorava. Antes de pegar sua caneca, sem olhar, não se conteve em morder o lábio inferior, o que causou uma pequena risada do ruivo. – Não quer vir tomar banho comigo?

\- Eu já tomei, amor. – Draco respondeu, desejando não o ter feito.

\- Se quiser eu posso te sujar de novo. – Ron disse, chegando mais perto e tirando a toalha de banho das suas mãos. Draco sentiu-se tentado.

\- Vai. Mas não demora.

\- Tudo bem.

Pousando a caneca que quase já não continha café, Ron virou-se para subir as escadas um pouco mais à frente. O loiro sentiu um calor percorrer o seu corpo todo.

\- Belo rabo.

Com um pequeno piscar de olho ao virar a cabeça de volta para o namorado, Ron continuou, deixando Draco na cozinha a acabar o seu café.

* * *

 

A noite tinha caído e, dadas as horas que tinham de acordar todos os dias, já estava a ficar um pouco tarde. Na cama de casal, debaixo do cobertor preto e encostado em duas almofadas cinzentas, estava Ron, que folheava rapidamente pelas páginas do Profeta Diário.

Draco saiu do banheiro. Bagunçando um pouco os cabelos sedosos e loiros, encostou a mão na parede e ficou olhando o namorado. Este, na cama, sentiu os olhos postos em si, e olhou para o lado direito pelo canto do seu próprio olho. Não pode fingir um sorriso. Draco usava uns meros boxers pretos, o que era o normal para a cama e, por baixo, era visível uma ereção. O Profeta foi posto de lado.

\- Vem. – Ron falou, baixinho, pousando a mão em cima do lado da cama ainda vazio.

Draco retirou as cobertas de cima do outro. Ron também tinha a pele muito branca, pouco menos que a sua, e tinha se tornado mais másculo, um pouco mais que ele. Imediatamente se colocou sentado em cima de Ron, e sentiu uma ereção formar-se também em baixo de si. Draco mostrou um sorriso sacana, que fazia a vontade de Ron aumentar ainda mais, e aproximou-se, mordendo a sua orelha. Ron fechou os olhos momentaneamente.

Draco foi descendo com a boca, beijando seu pescoço, peito, estômago, e deixando pequenas mordidas pelo caminho. Quando seus olhos encontraram a única peça de tecido que Ron tinha no corpo, o loiro, lentamente, agarrou ela e abaixou. Um pénis completamente ereto apareceu bem em frente. Aí, começou a dar pequenos beijos na virilha de Ron, ao que este gemia.

\- Draco.. por favor.. – Os olhos de Ron claramente suplicavam para que ele lhe tocasse, mas ele continuou por mais uns minutos, fazendo o ruivo grunhir de prazer, louco.

O loiro finalmente pegou firmemente no pénis do outro homem, e abocanhou quase tudo, o máximo que conseguia. Os movimentos de cima para baixo começaram rápidos, mas alternavam de isso para lentos. Ron agarrou uma almofada com força.

Pouco depois, não aguentava mais. Num movimento rápido, trocou de posições com Draco, e atirou seus boxers pretos para longe. Abrindo-lhe as pernas e segurando uma ao nível dos ombros, Ron aproximou o seu pénis enquanto olhando Draco que o provocava para ele entrar.

Com jeito, o ruivo meteu tudo dentro, e os dois grunhiram de prazer em uníssono. Os movimentos de vai e vem começaram lentos, mas depressa se tornaram erráticos. Com uma mão livre, Ron pegou no pénis do outro e começou a masturbá-lo para que pudessem ter a mesma intensidade de prazer e, tentarem vir juntos.

Passaram minutos de muitos e altos gemidos de prazer e, seus corpos agora suados, batiam um contra o outro. Draco, não aguentando mais, veio-se nas mão de Ron que, logo em seguida, se deitou em cima do loiro, beijando-o e fazendo as suas investidas com força. O homem em baixo, colocou as mãos nas suas costas e arranhou. Um grunhido alto veio da garganta de Ron e chegou ao clímax dentro do namorado.

Caiu para a cama, deitando-se ao lado de Draco, os dois olhando agora o teto branco. Sorriam.

\- Eu não me canso de você. – O loiro disse, voltando os seus olhos para o homem do seu lado. Ron, olhando de volta, deu um beijo singelo nos lábios de Draco, murmurando um 'te amo'.

Ron e Draco nunca se tinham sentido extremamente amados durante a sua vida. Fora sempre algo que quiseram, necessitavam, um amor maior. Essa era uma das muitas razões porque eles se completavam, porque o fogo e o gelo dessa vez resultavam. O que pode ser melhor do que sentir que a sua alma gémea o ama como nunca mais ninguém amou, e até mais que a si próprio?


End file.
